kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Levirade
The House of Levirade was the Imperial House of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. It was founded by Mr Carelui Levirade on 25th July 997. The House of Levirade became extinct with the death of it's last member, His Imperial Majesty Emperor Polaun X, 45th Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire, on 19th June 1456. Members and Descent In its history the House of Levirade has had 194 members, 82 men and 112 women (including 44 by marriage). *Carelui Levirade (979-1023) married Hekaro Aglarn (987-1014) **Carelui Levirade (1008-1034) married Bacnar Dikalo (1011-1054) ***Bacnar Levirade (1031-1043) ***Hekaro Levirade (1033-1047) **Hekaro Levirade (1009-1023) **Lorbash Levirade (1012-1068) married Fudyce Halemo (1010-1059) ***Lorbash Levirade (1039-1042) ***Carelui Levirade (1040-1069) married Shantyce Kingalm (1035-1073) ****Carelui Levirade (1065-1105) married (as his first wife) Tebcoi Varsh (1057-1087) and (as his second wife) Quaro Chalorn (1073-1115) *****Tebcoi Levirade (1087-1116) married Wyvelui Gortam (1086-1123) of the House of Gortam ******Wyvelui Gortam (1106-1110) ******Carelui Gortam (1107-1114) ******Lorbash Gortam (1111-1113) ******Tebcoi Gortam (1113-1133) *****Carelui Levirade (1098-1109) *****Quaro Levirade (1099-1121) married Brance Haren (1091-1139) *****Lorbash Levirade (1102-1109) ****Shantyce Levirade (1067-1072) ****Fudyce Levirade (1069-1092) married Brance Listave (1067-1111) of the House of Listave *****Brance Listave (1091-1095) ***Fudyce Levirade (1043-1045) ***Hynuth Levirade (1044-1049) ***Gladmor Levirade (1049-1071) married Sezrado Lunveth (1043-1086) ****Sezrado Levirade (1068-1069) ****Gladmor Levirade (1069-1116) married (as his first wife) Falui Hegrish (1070-1097) and (as his second wife) Rorgoi Shaldak (1075-1130) *****Gladmor Levirade (1091-1110) married Marudo Hilsarve (1085-1119) ******Gladmor Levirade (1108-1143) married Rinton Snaget (1104-1142) *******Gladmor Levirade (1132-1133) *******Rinton Levirade (1139-1152) ******Lorbash Levirade (1109-1115) ******Marudo Levirade (1010-1015) *****Lorbash Levirade (1092-1101) *****Carelui Levirade (1093-1118) married Kathardo Quagelb (1089-1129) ******Carelui Levirade (1114-1133) ******Gladmor Levirade (1118-1120) *****Beperui Levirade (1094-1106) *****Ulfigo Levirade (1095-1107) *****Rorgoi Levirade (1103-1104) *****Polaun Levirade (1104-1114) *****Benyui Levirade (1106-1137) married Icergar Webrack (1111-1136) ******Benyui Levirade (1129-1164) married (as his first wife) Ulenbey Blavade (1127-1150) and (as his second wife) Prithor Frejil (1131-1167) *******Benyui Levirade (1150-1161) *******Gladmor Levirade (1154-1165) *******Prithor Levirade (1156-1172) *******Judern Levirade (1159-1200) married Julvar Abvelb (1160-1190) ********Judern Levirade (1187-1201) ********Julvar Levirade (1188-1209) married Forenui Havesin (1193-1239) of the House of Havesin ********Benyui Levirade (1189-1215) married Kewesh Wardern (1186-1232) *********Benyui Levirade (1213-1256) married (as his first wife) Afribe Wasgred (1216-1240) and (as his second wife) Parvar Fergull (1211-1248) **********Afribe Levirade (1235-1240) **********Kewesh Levirade (1237-1252) **********Benyui Levirade (1240-1272) married (as his first wife) Pondarsh Rejeling (1239-1258) and (as his second wife) Solagh Vilben (1248-1275) ***********Benyui Levirade (1257-1267) ***********Judern Levirade (1266-1268) ***********Solagh Levirade (1269-1284) ***********Polaun Levirade (1270-1276) **********Parvar Levirade (1246-1269) **********Julvar Levirade (1247-1249) *********Kewesh Levirade (1215-1242) married Obnom Bregern (1215-1254) of the House of Bregern **********Obnom Bregern (1237-1240) **********Kewesh Bregern (1241-1256) *******Icergar Levirade (1161-1168) *******Rorgoi Levirade (1164-1165) ******Icergar Levirade (1135-1145) *****Sezrado Levirade (1107-1116) *****Fudyce Levirade (1108-1114) *****Hekaro Levirade (1109-1114) *****Brayns Levirade (1113-1140) married Hypeven Pelern (1108-1136) ******Hypeven Levirade (1131-1134) ******Rorgoi Levirade (1132-1134) ******Sezrado Levirade (1133-1138) ******Brayns Levirade (1134-1178) married Wertud Thalorn (1139-1179) *******Wertud Levirade (1156-1160) *******Hypeven Levirade (1157-1162) *******Brayns Levirade (1159-1189) married Togroi Jefbram (1154-1196) ********Brayns Levirade (1180-1197) ********Gladmor Levirade (1186-1212) married Yartod Jeckesh (1185-1206) *********Yartod Levirade (1206-1211) ********Lorbash Levirade (1187-1222) married Rysus Ghanjer (1187-1211) *********Rysus Levirade (1208-1215) *********Lorbash Levirade (1209-1227) married Penjoi Hulbravn (1202-1227) **********Lorbash Levirade (1226-1233) *********Brayns Levirade (1210-1223) *********Gladmor Levirade (1211-1238) married Postoi Bramive (1211-1235) **********Postoi Levirade (1232-1254) married Ranorui Vesholl (1234-1267) of the House of Vesholl ***********Postoi Vesholl (1251-1272) married Valhen Bavech (1251-1294) of the House of Bavech ************Postoi Bavech (1270-1305) ***********Ranorui Vesholl (1253-1260) **********Gladmor Levirade (1233-1282) married (as his first wife) Icergar Ravern (1232-1264) and (as his second wife) Hagoi Fobern (1231-1284) ***********Gladmor Levirade (1250-1253) ***********Icergar Levirade (1254-1258) ***********Lorbash Levirade (1257-1301) married (as his first wife) Ullenoi Quebesh (1250-1285) and (as his second wife) Kalenoi Velepa (1255-1311) ************Ullenoi Levirade (1283-1301) ************Lorbash Levirade (1290-1349) married Quarma Gajern (1285-1336) *************Lorbash Levirade (1310-1333) married Yoffre Basivade (1309-1339) **************Yoffre Levirade (1331-1340) **************Quarma Levirade (1333-1342) *************Gladmor Levirade (1311-1322) *************Quarma Levirade (1312-1329) *************Kalenoi Levirade (1313-1316) *************Icergar Levirade (1315-1318) *************Carelui Levirade (1317-1342) married (as his first wife) Nysus Gohalern (1309-1336) and (as his second wife) Hogproi Ralvirde (1310-1339) **************Nysus Levirade (1336-1366) married Wyvesh Nerleff (1337-1387) of the House of Nerleff ***************Wyvesh Nerleff (1356-1361) ***************Carelui Nerleff (1359-1361) ***************Lorbash Nerleff (1360-1380) ***************Gladmor Nerleff (1361-1377) ***************Nysus Nerleff (1362-1367) ***************Brayns Nerleff (1364-1369) *************Postoi Levirade (1319-1322) *************Brayns Levirade (1320-1326) *************Polaun Levirade (1322-1366) married Lavosh Wegklin (1319-1345) **************Polaun Levirade (1341-1364) married Ovebtym Bosern (1335-1376) ***************Ovebtym Levirade (1359-1356) ***************Polaun Levirade (1360-1387) married Whepoi Barjors (1360-1381) ****************Polaun Levirade (1378-1392) ****************Lorbash Levirade (1379-1395) ****************Gladmor Levirade (1380-1429) married Hagoi Yalreff (1377-1416) *****************Hagoi Levirade (1404-1414) *****************Whepoi Levirade (1407-1412) *****************Gladmor Levirade (1411-1425) *****************Polaun Levirade (1413-1456) married Yoffre Alhevern (1410-1441) ******************Yoffre Levirade (1435-1439) ******************Hagoi Levirade (1438-1447) ******************Polaun Levirade (1440-1455) ***************Lavosh Levirade (1361-1366) ***************Lorbash Levirade (1363-1365) **************Lorbash Levirade (1344-1350) *************Ulfigo Levirade (1325-1331) ************Kalenoi Levirade (1293-1309) ************Icergar Levirade (1294-1312) ************Postoi Levirade (1295-1315) ***********Postoi Levirade (1258-1268) ***********Brayns Levirade (1259-1262) ***********Rysus Levirade (1260-1270) ***********Carelui Levirade (1270-1277) **********Rysus Levirade (1235-1238) ********Carelui Levirade (1188-1189) *******Rorgoi Levirade (1160-1165) *******Gladmor Levirade (1161-1162) *******Lorbash Levirade (1163-1168) *******Sezrado Levirade (1164-1169) *******Carelui Levirade (1165-1195) married Benquer Ghaldjoi (1167-1193) ********Carelui Levirade (1190-1208) ********Benquer Levirade (1193-1200) *******Fudyce Levirade (1167-1172) *******Polaun Levirade (1168-1172) *******Hekaro Levirade (1172-1177) *******Benyui Levirade (1174-1201) married Erupoi Jabesk (1175-1203) ********Erupoi Levirade (1192-1195) ********Benyui Levirade (1194-1203) ********Wertud Levirade (1197-1225) married Liraven Bosejelk (1192-1225) of the House of Bosejelk *********Wertud Bosejelk (1220-1240) *********Erupoi Bosejelk (1223-1235) *********Hypeven Bosejelk (1225-1241) ********Brayns Levirade (1201-1224) married Sertoi Ackgern (1194-1222) *********Brayns Levirade (1221-1265) married Bifend Vabeck **********Brayns Levirade (1240-1242) **********Benyui Levirade (1241-1244) **********Bifend Levirade (1242-1243) *********Sertoi Levirade (1222-1223) *******Triltar Levirade (1176-1181) *******Ulfigo Levirade (1177-1208) married Wubert Shibern ********Ulfigo Levirade (1196-1199) ******Fudyce Levirade (1136-1141) *****Triltar Levirade (1114-1119) ****Hynuth Levirade (1071-1085) Category:House of Levirade Category:Imperial Family of Macnerolon